Stardust Harmony
by IXResoleon Sevil Nugliar
Summary: A figure from Jin's past makes him realize something too late in "One-Shot"...


What's up Bolverk and Yukianesa? This is Resoleon here bringing you another Blazblue Fanfiction and the counterpart of _Stardust_ _Agony_.

Poor Saya...she just wants Jin to love her.

* * *

**Jin X Saya Short Story: Stardust Harmony**

_I__ have two brothers...Ragna and Jin. Ragna and I understand perfectly with each other but I want the same with Jin. Why does he bully me for being with Ragna? Why does he not like me? Why can't he see that I love him, also? I often don't see Jin around often around the church so I decided to ask Ragna about it. _

"Big brother, where's Jin?"

"I don't know. He usually doesn't tell me where he is."

"What? Aren't you worried about him?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what he wants. He just wants me to play with him."

"So why don't you?"

"Saya, you need to spend more time with Jin. Not me. He needs to know that he's an older brother to you."

"Big brother, why don't we look for him?"

"You can look for him, if you want to. I don't give a damn what he does to get my attention."

"Big brother, Jin needs us!"

"No, he needs you more than he needs me."

"...Some brother you are..." Saya said with hurt as she ran out the door of the church.

_If Ragna won't find Jin then I would. Maybe Ragna is right. Jin needs me to let him know that I'm here also. Maybe I can get him to just...love me even if only a little. Now that I think of it, I think it's a bit of a good thing Ragna isn't with me right now._

After a long search, Saya finds Jin sitting in a field of sunflowers.

"Brother Jin!" Saya called.

Jin turns around and has a frown on his face.

"Saya..." Jin glared at Saya.

Saya gave Jin a smile and sat down near him.

"I'm so glad I found you here! I was getting worried! I didn't see you anywhere near the church since this morning so I came looking for you! Ragna didn't seem to care...though."

Jin turns away from Saya.

"...Go away."

"Huh? Brother Jin?"

"I told you to get away from me."

"But brother Jin...I was worried for you..."

"I don't need your pathetic sympathy, Saya. Leave me be."

"Brother Jin..."

_Why does he hate me so? Why can't he see that Ragna isn't the only one he can talk to? Why doesn't he feel pain for rejecting his own little sister?_

"You sure picked a good spot for solitude, brother Jin. The sunflowers are so pretty and yellow like our hair." Saya laughed a bit before continuing. "I feel as though we can...bond here. Please don't deny me, brother Jin. Ragna won't even play with me so I thought maybe I could spend some time with you."

Jin's head went up slightly and turned very slowly toward Saya. They looked at each other for a very long time before Jin broke the silence.

"I grand you some...credit to a degree for finding me despite how frail and sickly you are...but that doesn't change my desire for you to be gone from this place."

"Why, brother Jin? Why? Why do you ask me so?" Saya asked while raising her voice.

"Your ignorance, naïve yet extremely shy personality is sickening to my stomach. Your ignorance to how filthy this world is simply appalling, even to my eyes. It must be tough for a crybaby, pampered and pile of trash like you to interact with other people. You wouldn't even talk to the salesman whene you wanted that fruit when we went to the market." Jin coldly told Saya.

"Brother Jin, I'm more worried about you because you're being a total grouch. Your judgment is excellent, I know that but...if your blunt to other people like how you are to me, brother Jin, I don't think many people will listen to you."

"More than anything, I cannot all you to hog brother's attention."

"Brother Jin, what are you suggesting? If that's the way you're going to be, I just won't talk to you anymore!"

"I don't give a shit whether or not you're going to talk to me. You can go to hell for all I care."

Tears started to form in Saya's eyes. Jin turns around again in the opposite direction of Saya. Saya slowly stands up and goes in front of Jin. He sees Saya's tears flowing down her cheek but his expression doesn't change.

"Brother Jin, why can't you understand your own sister?"

"Why can't you listen to your brother's command? Why must you bar my way always?"

"No! You're barring yourself, brother Jin! Why can't you understand that I love you? You and Ragna are the best brothers in the world and I'm sure that other siblings don't have it the way we do. I don't want to waste our time arguing!"

"Saya, you-"

Jin was interrupted by Saya.

"You don't know conscious I am about how you envy me and Ragna. We understand each other perfectly all the time! Why aren't we like that, brother Jin? Why do you never understand me, brother Jin?"

Jin showed astonishment on how assertive Saya is to him. Jin knows that Saya doesn't want to steal his life, she doesn't want Ragna to herself and she's innocent like pure water. All Saya wanted was for him to love her and he knows it. His expression slowly showed a hint of concern.

"Saya...I...don't hate you..." The words slowly came out of Jin's mouth.

"That's a lie! You're always so mean to me, brother Jin! You make no effort to know how I feel!"

"I'm still your brother, Saya. Honestly, I think I know you better than brother does."

Saya's facial expression became hopeful and looked eagerly into Jin's eyes.

"...Do you really mean that, brother Jin?"

"...I do, Saya. Do you remember that incident with our mother?"

"Oh! Is it the one where I accidently broke mother's dynasty vase sitting by the window? Mother was nearby when it happened. I thought she was going to really throw the book at me when I heard her footsteps coming. But you saw the whole thing, took my hand and hid me behind the curtains that were nearby. I heard mother go on a tirade on you. I silently cried because I was sad for you because you didn't do anything and because I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world to have a brother like you."

"I know how you feel about our relationship as siblings, Saya and that's not a lie coming from me. Honestly at that time, I had no idea why I did it but I guess it was just my...protective reflex as a brother but you always stole Ragna's attention from me. Why do you always have to do that?" Jin asked bitterly.

"Brother Jin, that wasn't my intention but he said that he does care for you but he wants you to spend just a bit more time with me. He really wants us to get along but I want us to get along more than he does, brother Jin."

"You know...you're not...half bad...Saya. Wait right here, Saya. I got something for us both."

Saya watched Jin as he moved. Jin goes to a cluster of sunflowers and takes out two things that represented crowns. These crowns had flower pedals all over them. He had one in each hand.

"Saya, during my time alone, I made these because I was bored. I think I have a use for them now."

Jin puts one of the crowns on his head and the other crown on Saya's head.

Jin gave a small smile at Saya and walks until he was face close to her face.

"I love you, Saya and don't you forget it."

Saya gave a small gasp out of joy and hugged Jin.

"Really? I love you, too, Jin! You and Ragna are the best brothers anyone could have!"

"And you're a handful yourself...sister." Jin said as he gave a kiss to Saya's forehead.

_This moment...I thought it would last forever. I was finally loved by both my brothers. If all else failed I would have given him a special sword I found but somehow...I don't think I need it anymore because Jin finally said himself that he loved me. Ragna, Jin...I hope we'll be together forever..._

* * *

Jin wakes up at night, looking straight up at the moon. He holds his Yukianesa sword in front of him and stares at it with the moon behind it. He holds his heart lightly because just now, he realizes his newfound love for Saya.

"Saya...will you return to me or will I have to kill you myself...and end your pain of loneliness as a last act of my love to you?"

* * *

As always, thanks for reading.

**Stardust Harmony: End**


End file.
